


come, love (the end of the world is near)

by tigerlo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Actually its mostly smut, Angst, Episode Fix-it, F/F, Fix-It, Makeup Sex, Smut, lots of smut, slightly rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Post 2x10.An almost rewrite where Waverly doesn't run.Instead, Nicole and Waverly go home from the hospital andtouch.





	come, love (the end of the world is near)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to completely ignore a very big discussion these two need to have about a **wife** and what not, but my little heart is a bit all over the place with the stuff these two have been through the last couple of episodes and I wanted to write them just needing to have each other, you know? 
> 
> To the point where it's as painful as suffocating _not_ to and where they shut out the rest of the world, just for a little while. 
> 
> I hope this is as cathartic to read as it was to write.
> 
> x

**-**

  


Nicole looks absolutely exhausted as Waverly helps her through the front door.

 

She was perky when Wynonna had come to see them at the hospital, but the flush from her relief in no longer being on death's door has faded in the wake of her fatigue.

 

She's still in hospital scrubs, her own clothes too covered in her own blood to be able to put back on, and she winces a little as Waverly helps her towards the couch before Nicole shakes her head.

 

“Bathroom,” she says quietly. “Please? I just want to get under the water. I feel like I want to scrub my skin off.”

 

And it's not like her, not like the Nicole that Waverly knows ( _and loves, maybe_ ). This Nicole is quiet and reserved and in pain although she's trying her hardest to hide that, and she feels vulnerable, in a way that Waverly has never seen before.

 

And Waverly thinks maybe she should be worried at that but actually, she's glad. She's glad that Nicole's not hiding it. That she's not being stoic and hard and pretending everything is ok when it very clearly is not.

 

Either with her or with _them._

 

Not yet anyway.

 

And Waverly knows part of Nicole's quiet is because she's nervous. Because _she's married_ . She's married and Waverly didn't know, although her wife, her _ex_ -wife Waverly is hoping against hope, seems to know exactly who she is.

 

And that Nicole loves her.

 

_Her_ . **Waverly** , and not her ex-wife.

 

And that has to mean something, right? Even if Nicole hadn't told Waverly more. Or anything.

 

And she knows there will be a reason because Nicole _loves_ her. Because Nicole threw herself at a demon in human skin to save her. Because Nicole is willing to do anything for her, to _die_ for her.

 

But there's not time for that now. There will be time for that later. Hours and hours when they can pour over each other and whisper apologies and _understand,_ but that's not going to happen now.

 

Now, Nicole needs something else.

 

She needs an antidote, beyond the one they've already given her. One that Waverly needs to administer with her hands and lips and body and soul.

 

They stop just outside Nicole's little bathroom and she turns to Waverly, her eyes soft and scared and pained.

 

“I know….” Nicole starts before she falters. “I know that I have a lot of explaining to do and I know you have questions, and I understand if you want to leave until I can give them to you, or just _leave_ ….”

 

Her voice breaks on that syllable and her eyes fill with tears and she looks so small, so young and innocent and broken, and Waverly wonders, not for the first time what shitty hand this world has dealt Nicole if she thinks Waverly will run like this, without an answer or without hearing an explanation, or because of it.

 

“I do, Wave,” she says, trying to pick up where she left off. “I understand, and I want you to stay but I need this first….”

 

“It's ok, baby,” Waverly says, reaching for Nicole gently, because it is. Because she's so damn confused but she almost _lost_ Nicole today. Because she almost died, and there's no way Waverly is going anywhere.

 

“But….,” Nicole says but Waverly stops her with a soft kiss.

 

“It can wait baby. I want to stay, if you want me to stay,” Waverly says when they part and Nicole does start to cry then, the tears rolling silently down her cheek as she nods.

 

They don't say anything as they walk into the bathroom and Waverly walks over to turn the shower on before moving back to help Nicole out of her scrubs.

 

Her muscles are firm and hard beneath Waverly's hands as she lifts the garments off her body and it steadies her, because it reminds her that _her_ Nicole is still in there somewhere. The one who showed up in a bar and put her heart on the line because she was so taken with Waverly from the first moment she saw her that she couldn't **not**.

 

The one that waited weeks to go slow because she didn't want Waverly to rush anything she wasn't ready for. The one that brings her coffee in bed even though she's exhausted from work, because she's not a huge morning person but she knows Waverly _really_ isn't.

 

The one who said she loves Waverly more than she's ever loved anyone else in her life.

 

_That_ one.

 

The one who's beneath the warming skin of the woman in her arms, the one who's pained but still there. She just needs a bit of help being coaxed back to the surface.

 

She finishes undressing Nicole, careful of the bandage covering her forearm before she brings her hands gently down Nicole's bare arms, soothing the frosted skin before she looks up to Nicole and her breath catches in her throat.

 

Because she's looking at Waverly like she can't _believe_ that Waverly's still here, like she's fallen more in love with Waverly in the last ten minutes for her patience and her trust but it's more than that too. There's something else, something in her gaze that speaks to a need that is so strong Waverly can feel it pull taut between them, but that Nicole can't quite articulate.

 

She doesn't know how to say what she needs but Waverly thinks she does. Or she thinks she knows what to do, at least.

 

Without missing a breath she gives Nicole one last look before her hands fall to the hem of her own top and she starts to undress herself.

 

Nicole sighs, bone-deep and breath-shaking and Waverly knows in an instant that she was right. That Nicole needs her. Nicole needs her body and her touch and the weight of her breath on her neck and between her thighs, more than maybe she knows herself.

 

The mental part, the part of Waverly that wants to stay and the part that will listen to her answers, Nicole wants that too of course but right now the physical weight of Waverly is the antidote.

 

Her tangible touch is catharsis and relief, and she looks to Waverly with a stream of _thank you_ and _I love you_ and _I'll make this all better I promise, but I need to give_ **_in_ ** _first._

 

Her hands move to Waverly's jeans, pulling at the buckle before they run up the length of Waverly's arms, helping her shirt off and over her head before she steps closer and unhooks Waverly's bra, dropping it gently to the side as Waverly steps out of her pants.

 

Her body feels like someone's set a fuse against her bare skin as it tingles in the wake of Nicole's touch, and she can't lie and say that she wasn't a little worried, that this might feel different in the wake of the last week, that the connection might have faded in the struggle, but it hasn't.

 

It's _strong._

 

It's heavy and light and it makes her heart twist but her lungs ease and Waverly sighs in sweet relief as she steps into Nicole's arms, and they walk into the stream of hot water together.

 

It feels symbolic somehow, a clean start maybe, but Waverly can't focus on that now because Nicole needs her.

 

She lets Nicole place herself under the stream, the water heavy over her head running into her eyes before she closes them and Waverly can see her crying, can see the tears run down her face.

 

Waverly knows she needs to be strong, she knows she has to pull herself together even if it's only for a few hours before she falls apart but she gives in for a second, steps fully into Nicole's arms and under the water and for a pinch in time, she cries too.

 

She cries and her chest heaves and everything that's been weighing her heart down for the last few days comes out in great sighs. Half-truths and paternity tests and kisses with other people and unknown marriages, it falls between them and runs down the drain and disappears.

 

Her ribs creak as she tries to suppress the shake because Nicole almost died. She almost died, and Nicole's arms tighten around her shoulders and she knows she must have said at least one of those out loud. She cries harder for the length of seven long breaths before she pulls back a little, away from Nicole's chest and beneath her chin and starts pressing kisses across Nicole's breastbone.

 

Her body changes beneath Nicole's hands and Nicole _understands_. Waverly is ok now, the strength is set to her backbone like a rod of steel and Nicole can fall apart fully if she needs.

 

She stills, not wanting to push, unsure how much Nicole will want physically but she sighs into Waverly's lips and Waverly understands too.

 

Waverly's mouth moves across the plane of her chest, her hands sweeping up over Nicole's hips to settle over her stomach as she finds Nicole's breasts, taking a nipple between her teeth a little less softly than usual.

 

Nicole's hands tighten in Waverly's wet hair and Waverly stills because she's not sure but she thinks that's what Nicole wants. What she _needs._

 

“Tell me, baby,” Waverly whispers to her heart as she moves her cheek over the pulsing warmth. “ _Tell_ me….”

 

“Don't be gentle,” Nicole says through tears that mix with the water. “I want to _feel_ , Wave. I want…”

 

The words settle hot between her thighs because this is about Nicole but Waverly can't help how much this is driving her own need too, not that she'll address it for now. Because she's missed Nicole, missed this level of intimacy even though it's only been days, and her body is _roaring_ at the contact.

 

Waverly walks them back a step to press Nicole against the wall, and she's not sure how this is going to go because normally Nicole leads but she might need something else tonight.

 

It doesn't matter for now though, now they can be even in body as well as mind and she pushes Nicole hard against the tile of the shower, her thigh sliding between Nicole's and she gasps because even around the warmth and water of the shower Nicole is hot and warm against her leg.

 

Nicole's head tips back against the wall and her hands pull Waverly closer, up and over her shoulders and into her hair again before she brings their mouths together blindly and kisses Waverly _hard_.

 

It's long and it's slow but not gentle, not one bit, and Waverly can hear the spaces between her backbone pop as she arches hard into Nicole's body and Nicole pushes back firmly, spreading herself over Waverly's thigh.

 

Waverly moans when they part because she loves this, she loves it when Nicole gives up the game of properness and restraint and her blood turns carnal, and she shows Waverly how much she wants her, how much Waverly does to her.

 

And honestly, it's one of the best things she's since discovered about being with a woman, this tangible method of testing need. Of knowing how deeply Nicole wants her beyond the angle her spine curves or the volume of her moans. To be able to _feel_ with her fingers or mouth or thigh, turns Waverly on almost more than anything else.

 

So she pushes back, bends her leg and applies pressure, and she watches as some of the poison, the volume of it across Nicole's skin and not under it, run with the water clear off Nicole's skin and her shoulders lift a little with the lighter weight.

 

Nicole's chest expands as she draws in a breath and she tips her head back further, exposing her neck, and Waverly's moves immediately for Nicole's pulse, suddenly desperate to leave a mark, to leave a trace of her presence there for anyone who dares to test them again.

 

She sucks hard and she uses her teeth and Nicole groans next to her ear, her hands moving to squeeze at Waverly's ass. They palm the flesh hard and Waverly moans too, her own heat just brushing the top of Nicole's thigh and her head moves to catch Waverly's gaze when she feels how ridiculously wet Waverly is too.

 

Waverly's hands pull at her waist, drawing them together as she seeks friction blindly, losing her mind for a moment before she shakes her head clear. She's about to resume her job at Nicole's breast, set to leave a pretty purple blossom above her right nipple when something in Nicole snaps.

 

She's not sure what does it, the time under the water or feeling Waverly's need on her own skin but something in her shifts, clearly intend on taking over, and Waverly thinks she understands.

 

Because Nicole needs catharsis and she needs Waverly to touch but she needs grounding too, she needs to link her body back to her soul and her curving over Waverly, _having_ her, is a part of that.

 

The link between them snaps tight like a rope pulled and Nicole's hands settle on Waverly's hips, and in one smooth movement she takes a step and spins them, pressing Waverly into the wall.

 

“Is this….” Nicole says breathlessly, seeking permission because Waverly's given it nonverbally but she needs to be sure. “I need….”

 

“I know….” Waverly purrs as she brings Nicole's mouth to her own to whisper against her lips. “I know baby, it's ok.”

 

It's ok, she says with her heart and her words, it's ok to take me and it's ok to push us both until we come to pieces, because I need it too.

 

The hunger wakes in Nicole properly then and Waverly can see her more clearly in her eyes now, more _herself_ as she bends down to slide her tongue into Waverly's mouth.

 

They both moan loud at the contact, the fire lighting in them both at the same time, and suddenly they're skin to skin but it's not enough.

 

Nicole senses it too because she pulls away, her eyes black and her hair a mess and she leans forward hard at the same time as she bends down, collecting the back of Waverly's thighs as she lifts her and holds her against the wall.

 

Waverly's never more thankful of those god-awful early morning workout alarms as she is when Nicole can flex her body and have her like this, dominant and strong.

 

Waverly's legs move automatically around her waist, pulling them close, and Nicole's holding her at the perfect height that something happens Waverly didn't know was possible and their cores come together briefly, glancingly, before her heat settles on Nicole's stomach and Nicole growls at the sensation.

 

Her mouth finds Waverly's hungrily, desperately, before she moves to Waverly's neck, marking her too as her hands move under Waverly's ass, bringing her _closer_ , _closer_ , _closer_ and her teeth set into the skin.

 

They've marked each other before, love stories written beneath their skin that last for days, and Nicole's bitten her before but not _properly_ and at the first pinch of her teeth into the tendon of her shoulder Waverly knows she needs more. And so does Nicole.

 

So she winds her fingers in Nicole's hair again, places her lips over the shell of Nicole's ear and whispers _harder_.

 

That sends a thick shiver through Nicole's entire body and she pins Waverly firmer against the wall, pushing herself into Waverly's wetness and Waverly almost forgets what she's doing for a moment because the friction is blunt but gosh it's _good_ , and for a second it's all she can do to push back in search of it.

 

She feels Nicole smirk against the skin of her neck when she groans and grinds down and Nicole leans her hips back just a fraction, just enough for her to slip one of her hands between them and tease Waverly's wetness.

 

“God, baby,” Nicole moans and Waverly knows her eyes are closed in sweet satisfaction at having wrought this from Waverly, and in relief that she still can. She teases along Waverly's length at the same moment that she follows the line of Waverly's shoulder with her teeth, lightly before she drags a little firmer.

 

She brings her lips to Waverly's ear and Waverly's thighs tighten in anticipation as her breath hitches because Nicole's fingers are still between her thighs but they're teasing, and they both know it's not enough.

 

Nicole’s teeth testing the skin are a question, a half one at least and she finishes the other with her voice, soft and silky but as firm as her grip and more like _her_ Nicole.

 

“Harder?” Nicole asks as her teeth demonstrate, preview the pinch and Waverly moans, her body reaching for the pain gladly.

 

“Yes,” Waverly gasps, her hands moving to carve ten perfect lines across Nicole's back as Nicole breathes against her. “Please.”

 

She can feel Nicole smile again and she can't help but feel a trill in her heartbeat because it's working, this remedy, it's _working_.

 

Waverly doesn't have much time to spare that any more thought though because in the next second Nicole slides her fingers lower and enters her two wide at exactly the same moment as her teeth sink into Waverly's neck, hard, and her body just melts.

 

Her moan is deep and primal and honestly, she didn't even know she could make a sound like that but none of that matters because Nicole _fills_ her and it's all she can think about.

 

“God,” she manages as her head falls back and her own nails bite harder into Nicole's back and this is transcendence, this is a cure, and this exactly what they both need.

 

Nicole hisses around the flesh of her shoulder when Waverly carves lines into her back and Waverly's about to apologise when Nicole groans, hard too, and Waverly understands again.

 

She wants to **feel** , like that too.

 

So she doesn't ease up, drags her fingers harder instead and Nicole responds by moving her hand quicker, thrusting deeper as she sucks and god, her neck is going to be a disaster tomorrow but she doesn't care.

 

They've been a little rough before but never like this, never so close to the edge. But she's not scared, because the trust between them yawns silent and sure and Waverly bends into it, bowing against its back.

 

It's missing something though, it's missing her being able to feel Nicole and for a second her heart clenches so she loosens one of her hands to slide it between their bodies, almost coming on the spot when she feels just how wet Nicole is for her too.

 

She slides over her clit and the sensitivity of her flesh is enough to make Nicole break from Waverly's neck to moan, her lips brushing over the bite, not moving far.

 

“If you start touching me I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stay standing for, baby,” Nicole says as her tongue smoothes over the lovely marks of her teeth.

 

“But I need you too,” Waverly pleads as her fingers tease and Nicole bucks, because she does, because she needs to stretch this connection of their flesh both ways now, needs to do this together.

 

“Ok,” Nicole breathes and Waverly can feel her problem solving as her fingers refuse to cease. “Ok, baby. It's ok.”

 

She spins them then, drawing Waverly away from the wall as she turns and sets her own back against it before lowering them both to the floor of the shower, Waverly in her lap and knuckle deep over her thighs.

 

“Better?” Nicole asks, looking up to meet her eye and there's even more of her there now, more solid than spectre and Waverly sighs heavy in relief.

 

“Yes,” Waverly purrs as she moves her fingers more firmly against Nicole, bringing a sweet sigh to the redhead's lips too.

 

The water is coming down all around them, blurring Waverly's vision and Nicole's too but it doesn't matter, not really, because they can _feel_ , bodies solid beneath each other's hands.

 

Waverly starts moving with purpose then but the second she tries to even their pleasure Nicole moves to best her, to give her _more_ , her fingers pumping hard and her fingers curling as her mouth moves to the unmarked side of her neck.

 

“ _Waverly_ ,” Nicole growls as Waverly's fingers move quicker too and it's a question and a promise. Of safety, of solidity as well as pleasure, and Waverly can't nod quick enough.

 

“Yes,” she gasps again as Nicole's fingers hit just the right spot inside her because she can go deeper like this, with Waverly's full weight on her fingers and Nicole sighs at Waverly's permission before her teeth sink into unblemished skin and Waverly feels reality start to shimmer around the edges.

 

This bite is slower but deeper, and if Nicole's teeth were any sharper Waverly thinks they might just have broken flesh but as it is it's just a delicious bite, the pain rippling down her back and mixing with pleasure as she rides Nicole's hand.

 

She's close now and Nicole can tell, bringing her other hand down to Waverly's hip to pull her harder onto her fingers as the others thrust as deep as they'll go. Combined with Nicole's mouth it's almost a sensory overload but Waverly holds on because she's so close to the edge but she wants to bring Nicole with her.

 

“I've missed you,” Waverly gasps because she knows this is what makes the difference sometimes, verbalising her pleasure for Nicole to hear as well as feel. “God, I've missed you baby. This is all I've wanted for days, for you to come and take me home and fuck me until neither of us can remember anything else.”

 

She's never been like this before, so explicit, so overt in her own sexuality. And she never would have thought Nicole would be either but Nicole loves it when she is, and sometimes their bodies just yawn for it and it slips out without her full comprehension.

 

It does again now, it slips, and boy does it get the reaction she hopes it'll draw from Nicole.

 

She runs her lips up the column of Nicole's neck once the last syllable falls from them, kissing sweetly over her pulse as Nicole growls beneath her, her body arching up in response to Waverly's words.

 

She whispers a platitude of _Waverly_ , and _me too_ and _baby_ and _oh, god_ before Waverly bites down hard too and her fingers quicken and just like that Nicole snaps.

 

She snaps and her fingers curl and her teeth tighten in Waverly's shoulder and they come together, hard and sudden on the floor of the shower, the water falling around them like rain.

 

Nicole's hand tightens on her hip as her fingers drive and drive and _drive_ and Waverly comes hard, pulse after pulse that soaks Nicole's hand as Nicole does too, her release a sweet sigh around Waverly's skin and her body tense beneath Waverly's fingers.

 

They don't stop, neither of them, both pushing and pushing as they elongate their pleasure, drawing the last of the dark sweet poison between them and releasing it with their joint exhale as they finally slow and still and collapse against each other.

 

Waverly's orgasm leaves her but Nicole's fingers don't, slowing but staying solid between Waverly's thighs, just the way she likes as they both press soft kisses to the teeth marks, proud and high on their skin.

 

She takes her own hand away, stroking gently on the way and Nicole shivers beneath her before she makes to move out of Waverly.

 

“Do you want me to….” Nicole asks softly.

 

“No,” Waverly says with a shake of her head as her arms drape over Nicole’s shoulders. “Not yet.”

 

Nicole smiles as she pulls Waverly close with her other hand before trailing it up her body, her nails dragging up Waverly's side before she cups her cheek and brings their lips together.

 

They kiss slow, Nicole's tongue moving around hers and Waverly relaxes into it, breathes in and out and counts to ten before she pulls away.

 

There's a tiny shadow behind Nicole’s eyes but it's almost gone, will be clear once they get dressed and talk but for now it's enough that the clouds have parted.

 

“You look like _my_ Nicole again,” Waverly says sweetly, just a note of possession in her voice.

 

“I've always been your Nicole,” the redhead says a little sadly. “I just got a little lost.”

 

“Lucky I'll always find you then, huh?” Waverly says, chasing the melancholy away with another kiss, and another, until Nicole breathes deep too and Waverly can feel her release just a little more.

 

“Always?” Nicole asks and it's the most uncertain Waverly has ever heard her sound so she soothes the waver in her voice with one more press of her lips, chaste but solid, a promise too.

 

“Always,” Waverly says easily. Because Nicole _almost_ _died_ today and life is too damn short not to take happiness and love like this, old and pure, and run as long and wide as it will permit.

 

Nicole's fingers twitch inside her as she smiles against Waverly's cheek and Waverly rolls her body, just a fraction, but it's enough that Nicole moans prettily into her ear.

 

“Are you ready for me again, baby?” she whispers and Waverly smiles, because this _is_ her Nicole now.

 

“I'm always ready for you,” Waverly says with a smirk as she tries not to grind down on Nicole's hand. Yet.

 

“Do you want me again?” Nicole asks against her as Waverly pushes her hair back from eyes, her thumb gentle over the line of Nicole's jaw before both hands scratch down the length of Nicole's arms.

 

“Yes,” Waverly moans, her lips brushing over Nicole's because she does, god she does. Because Nicole makes her ache in a way she didn't even know was possible, makes her burn and burn and _burn_ but soothes her too.

 

Nicole leans up, pulling Waverly to her roughly, crashing their lips together and Waverly growls now too because it's obvious that Nicole's not done with rough, not yet, but that's more than perfect because she's not either.

 

They kiss with tongue and claw and Waverly's struggling for breath when they do part, just long enough for her to look into Nicole's eyes and ground her.

 

“We're going to be ok,” she says in the quiet, before the flames consume them again. “I promise we're going to be ok.”

 

“I love you,” Nicole says and by the way she bites her lip after Waverly knows it was a mistake, not a mistake maybe but not something she'd planned to say. Because she's said it now, has let it into the world and freed it and Waverly hasn't. Not yet. And suddenly she doesn't know why not.

 

And there are a million better places, after a million different moments that don't involve wives and tests. That aren't the shower floor, or dictate a future and tell of a past, but there aren't too. Because Nicole almost died today and Waverly could almost die tomorrow, and suddenly Waverly just _knows_.

 

“I love you too,” Waverly says, smiling, and Nicole's eyes go bright, _wide_ and full of light and she brings their lips together harder and her fingers start to stroke again and Waverly knows everything will be ok.

 

Because they’ll be together.

 

Nicole moves and she puts the weight of her whole arm behind her next thrust, Waverly's eyes blowing wide as her hands tighten at Nicole's shoulders…

 

….and the flame **catches**.

  


-

 

end.

  

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I'd love to hear if you enjoyed this so be sure to stop by and leave a comment here or on [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) if you'd like?
> 
> See you all on the other side of 2x11 where I'll undoubtedly need to write something else to soothe my aching heart?
> 
> x


End file.
